


御津见家系列

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 无责任卖萌设定。每次看到影青之章，感觉珀锐这对老夫老妻前辈，对后辈们莫名有种父母的感觉，为新生们操碎了心。最后看到四个孩子们击拳时，后面笑着的两个人有一种为人父母感，眼中含着“孩子终于有出息”了的目光，于是来了这个设定。第二代没有CP，是兄弟。（悄声：但也可以有暧昧）
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku, Shirasaki Mamoru/Yuuri Kaito





	1. 御津见家设定

**Author's Note:**

> 注：愉快的家庭小剧场，请不要带着原作的严肃去看，轻松一下。并没有按照演员年龄分大小，纯属个人爱好。

丈夫：御津见珀  
——总是会霸占家里的零食，几乎家里大部分零食都是他的，不过为此练就了孩子们并不怎么贪图零食的好习惯。（可喜可贺？）大部分时间在家里工作，可并不是作家或者漫画家，倒是提及自己可以当美食周刊的甜品区评论家。

妻子：御津见锐利（婚前：海棠锐利）  
——工作很繁忙，经常需要去外地或者外国出差。虽然平日很可靠，可是面对珀就会容易被惹炸毛。每次回家看到屋子里都是甜食垃圾，就会气到炸，可是还是会自己收拾干净。

大儿子：御津见护（前名：白崎护）  
——19岁。和悠里淮斗一起从小生活在孤儿院，后来被珀锐领养。很负责且可靠，会主动帮助家长干家务，做饭很有潜力，甚至成为家里主厨。会负责上下学接送弟弟们，并且在海棠出差时负责收拾房间（主要为珀的糖纸）。

二儿子：御津见星廉（前名：间宫星廉）  
——18岁。从小学习音乐，小提琴拉的很好，在学校也有演出拿奖。原父母是海归，曾经和出差的锐利一个飞机，但是发生事故身亡。临死前将儿子照片给了锐利，锐利为了完成委托而寻找并收留了间宫。是家里唯一会乐器的，生性腼腆温柔且敏感，似乎在学校被欺负过，但是后来在新家庭坏境下克服了。

三儿子：御津见凉（前名：有贺凉）  
——16岁。是珀在路边捡到的弃子，当时流浪的有贺因为营养不良而倒在了路边垃圾桶边上。严重内心隔阂，少言寡语，对家庭适应比其他人慢。是个面瘫，看起来很可怕所以交不到新朋友。会按照家长和老师指导好好学习，其实成绩很优秀。

小儿子：御津见淮斗（前名：悠里淮斗）  
——15岁。和白崎护一起在孤儿院长大，后来被珀锐领养。原来有个弟弟，但是意外身亡。家长们小心愈合他内心的伤口，并且让养子们努力营造出一个和睦的兄弟关系，虽然蛮艰辛的…很喜欢吃拉面。是个死宅，小小年纪确实家里对电脑玩的最溜的，导致偶尔玩过度了会被家长没收电子用品。时常会关在屋子里不出来，明明平日乖巧，可是涉及到自己喜好的事情就会有点叛逆，甚至还能吵一架。

——小剧场1——

锐利：喂，珀！屋子都乱成什么样子了，你好歹收拾一下啊！  
珀：（盯着屏幕里敲击的文档）嗯…  
锐利：（发觉人根本心不在焉而且毫无行动征兆）你到底听到没有！而且床上也是，晚上我们怎么睡觉！  
珀：放在枕头下面就好。晚上饿了还能直接吃。  
锐利：那样巧克力不是会化得满床都是吗？！  
珀：（突然严肃的回过头）那样可就麻烦了！  
锐利：是啊，洗起来很麻烦——  
珀：好不容易从网上拍卖的限定品就要被浪费掉了。而且现在天气很热，果然现在先吃掉比较好。（突然放弃工作，起身去拿起巧克力往嘴里塞）  
锐利：吃你个头！！！（额头爆出个十字路口）

［两小时后］

锐利：（收拾完其他房间而精疲力竭）为什么还没收拾？！我其他房间斗收拾完了，你一张纸都没收起来！而且反而增加了！！  
珀：因为没什么好收拾的。（指着N个包装盒）那些都是新买的还没拆封，不可以扔掉。  
锐利：（指着打开的空掉的盒子）这些呢？空了吧？  
珀：还剩下一点。  
锐利：（察看一遍）每个都剩下一口！你现在马上吃完它，我好扔了！  
珀：现在没那个心情。  
锐利：你何时有心情？！？！  
珀：大概你安静以后。  
锐利：…….（额头的十字路口X2）

[几周后，在锐利以此从美国出差回来]  
[疲累的回家，却因为眼前的画面而吃惊。珀坐在沙发上看电视，吃着零食。但是地上，茶桌上，沙发上，竟然没有包装纸？！]

锐利：（下巴还没掉，但是公文包惊得掉在了地上）太阳一定打西边出来了….！  
珀：欢迎回来（继续吃）刚好买了新品，你要尝尝看吗？  
锐利：（完全没听进去）真是太让我感动了？！你终于知道要收拾房间并且不随处仍垃圾了吗？！  
珀：这不是垃圾，这是零食包装。  
锐利：（依旧没听进去）到底我出差的这个期间，发生了什么奇迹？  
珀：在你走的期间，护会主动来收拾房间。他收拾包装纸时询问我的态度，和你如出一辙，这算是奇迹吗？  
锐利：………………….  
珀：（认真思考）而且他对打扫乐此不疲，差不多在家时每小时都要来查看一次我的糖纸——  
锐利：你也给我起来收拾啊啊啊啊啊！！！！而且你不要让孩子给你收拾啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！（额头的十字路口已经塞不下）

——小剧场 2——

锐利：淮斗，你用了电脑多长时间？  
淮斗：3…3小时…  
锐利：不许在用电脑了！现在马上关上交给我！以前都没一次这么长时间，你越来越——  
淮斗：可是我在帮爸爸干非常重要的事情！（委屈…）  
锐利：不要说瞎话。  
淮斗：我没有！我真的在做很重要的事情！他说这是非常非常重要的任务！（一脸要哭）  
护：（立马站在弟弟这边）淮斗没有说谎，爸爸真的交给他了一个很重要的任务！  
锐利：什么任务？  
护：一会网上有零食礼包限定夏季版，并且里面每个都是限定发售的试吃产品。只限30人，爸爸要淮斗帮他抢。淮斗是家里手速最快的人。  
锐利：……  
锐利：………….  
锐利：………………….  
锐利：珀！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

——小剧场 3——

［因为凉和其他人关系并不亲近，所以锐利和珀告诉孩子们要和他努力相处。因此星廉身为哥哥，觉得自己应该努力主动一些］  
［当时星廉9岁，凉7岁。］

星廉：凉喜欢吃什么呢？  
凉：不知道。  
［星廉：打击］

星廉：凉喜欢吃巧克力吗？  
凉：并不喜欢甜的。  
星廉：那么抹茶呢？  
凉：并不喜欢茶味。  
星廉：喜欢吃意大利面还是乌冬面？  
凉：无所谓。  
［星廉：打击X2］

星廉：今晚我负责做饭，你想要我做什么呢？  
凉：随你。  
星廉：….我可以做鸡蛋卷。  
凉：随便。  
星廉：…［转移话题］我把我的饼干给你  
凉：不想吃。  
星廉：那么薯片——  
凉：我和你胃口不合（走掉）  
［星廉：打击XN］

［做晚饭时，努力在厨房帮忙的星廉，受打击的搅拌着淋满沙拉酱的沙拉，结果…］  
锐利：（一连担心的看儿子，随后小小声的问珀）他怎么？  
珀：（出面拍了拍儿子）星廉….眼泪都滴到沙拉里了….  
星廉：QAQ  
［好吧，这是个悲哀的故事。］

———家里晚饭轮班情况———

珀：超市卖的半成品，进行加工。一般重点在饭后甜品，每次必备，并且自己亲手做。

锐利：正常家常饭，主要是和风。虽然不主张孩子们和珀学习吃甜品，不过还是会准备甜品，每次只能吃一小块。（珀破例，因为拦不住）

护：努力按照菜单学习做各种类型的食物，和风和西餐都可以，最擅长拉面。其实是因为淮斗喜欢拉面，因此拉面出现几率最大，不过他很顾及家人，因此餐桌上每个人喜欢吃的他几乎都会做一道。

星廉：和护学习的手艺，并不算好，但是味道正常。一般更擅长做西餐。

凉：一板一眼的按照菜单做，样子满分，味道一般。因为会听从家长的话，所以会在购买食材时，按照珀的要求主动帮忙购入甜品。

淮斗：并不擅长做饭，被逼学习中。开始只会煮方便面，后来学会几道。差不多几道轮着做，看起来更像是西式早餐形式。

——其他关系角色——

五条飒真：  
——珀的好友，每次拜访都会沿路帮忙购买零食。很喜欢小孩子，所以在珀锐刚领养孩子时，会抽空帮忙来照顾孩子。很宠爱四个孩子，经常带他们出去玩。

司马柊介：  
——锐利的同事兼好友，经常一起去国外出差办事。头脑很好，又来家里并且被孩子们询问课题的经历，而且他竟然尽心尽力的做了免费家教。因为来家里，所以和五条关系还不错。因为每次五条带孩子出去时他都不放心，（在他眼里，那时候的五条也是大孩子）因此经常跟着一起出去，好负责监视。

三栖公俊：  
——孩子们学校的体育老师，运动能力超群，对学生严厉。似乎对于其他学科一窍不通，偶尔允许孩子们胡闹一下，但是如果闹过头似乎惩罚也很可怕。

周康哉：  
——孩子们学校的政治老师，虽然看起来完全没有教育者的样子，但是头脑非常聪明。偶尔会进入自言自语状态，因为时常授课行为过于奇葩导致孩子们上他的课时非常安静….经常突击考试，而且出题奇难，并且对做错题的惩罚很可怕！被学生敬而远之…目前据说又被学校开除的风险。

加加美伊月:  
——凉的同班同学兼同桌，似乎没有父母，和叔叔一起生活。头脑很好喜欢上课抢答问题，高傲自大的转学生，被老师批评但是成绩却很好。开始和凉不合，甚至有矛盾，不过后来解决了。喜欢吃棒棒糖，曾经在课上被没收。还有次没带课本，结果老师抽查书包从他包里发现了一堆糖。

高野优太：  
——护的同学兼朋友，经常下课放学一起玩和学习，并且一个社团。偶尔会被邀请去御津见家里玩，很会做饭，甚至和护的水平不相上下。体育课成绩出众，因为性格关系软磨硬泡竟然和体育老师三栖混的还不错，可以被允许午餐时间去体育教室吃，偷偷睡午觉。不过经常和三栖斗嘴….或者说是被单方面被老师毒舌，但他没打报告给校长。


	2. 大扫除

“你——给我———起来打扫！！”锐利抓起沙发靠垫，毫不留情的甩在了坐在电视机前的爱人脑袋上，怒吼和那撞击的闷响同时贯穿了客厅。  
“啊——…”被正中的珀却只是恒温不变的发出了声感叹。而其因不是脑袋难受，而是还没送入嘴里的糖块因为冲击而差点从手里掉出来。  
所幸御津见家的领头人在对甜食的保护欲下练就了一身本领，使他即使处于视线偏移的情况下，也能凭借第六感敏捷的用手心接住糖。只见他手臂往上一送，将糖块拍回了自己嘴里，而屁股根本没从原位挪出去半寸。  
“你不要吃啦！”果然没招，锐利立马泄气的大叫起来，直接盖过了电视的音量。  
珀因为耳膜被贯穿而蹙起眉头，却没被锐利收入眼底。  
珀和锐利的这种日常以每天70%的几率上演，而每周里平均下来至少六天锐利都会被珀弄的大叫不已。  
他们生活已经稳固，可锐利依旧无法心平气和的控制情绪。或许说，正是因为面对对方，自己的情绪波动才会大。而他根本不会习惯的闭嘴，反而让这种日子化作了司空见惯的一部分。  
“你快起来！把你的屁股从沙发上拔起来！”锐利已经不顾形象的喊一些有的没的。并且他以流星般的速度绕去沙发那边，一把夺过了对方手里的nanny乳酸菌软包装。  
毕竟力气太大，那可怜的纸盒子看似有点困扰的皱起来，这才让珀一脸无奈的抬起头。而面对他的则是爱人笔直递过来的扫把杆，差几毫米就要撞在他鼻子上了。  
此时在茶几对面帮锐利收拾房间，并且尽职尽责给珀收拾包装纸的护，正一脸不安地看着父亲们。自从珀这周被锐利新型的“靠垫拍头攻击”袭击了不下五次，御津见家的长男就开始担心他的爸爸是不是有朝一日会被打出脑震荡…  
“我知道了…”似乎看不了锐利闹脾气，珀站了起来。到底该做的事情他还会做，只是不会像锐利那般急吼吼的。  
珀顺手从锐利手里把nanny夺回来，几口将底部吸干，这才离开了客厅。他走去了星廉所在的位置，看着踩在椅子上垫着脚用掸子够书架上方的儿子，珀果断帮他顶替了手头任务。  
毕竟……这个家里能够轻易打扫到屋顶墙角和高处的人，只有珀了。

…

“好了。凉，星廉，淮斗，护。一楼暂且不用管了，大家都去收拾自己的房间。”锐利拍了拍手，召集来孩子们的目光。“一会我会来检查，吸尘器我用完了就给你们带去二楼。”  
全部人的卧室都在二楼，而每个孩子都必须负责好自己的那一块。如果自己没有整理好东西，物品有所丢失，那就是自己的责任。  
孩子们一个个都很听话，全都跑回了楼上。  
“咳咳！”突然锐利听到不远处的珀咳嗽了两声。  
回头看，珀正低下头咳嗽中。他眯着眼睛，用手揪起了衣服领子捂住了口鼻。他另一只手拿着鸡毛掸子，看来是清理墙角时被灰尘呛到了。  
“真是的，你不能罩住鼻子吗？”锐利三步并作两步的走到桌子前拿起用来护在脸上的白布，急躁的丢给对方。  
可珀看了一眼手里的东西，却并未戴上。“不戴，很麻烦。这样妨碍我。”  
“到底哪里妨碍你了？”锐利一脸无法理解的挤着眼睛，把眉毛弄得一高一低。  
“妨碍我吃东西，”珀说着从兜里掏出来了一个看似单个包装的棉花糖。现在还没到吃的时候，所以解释完以后他又放回了口袋中。  
“你打扫竟然还带着它？！”  
“干这种大型劳动和体力活时，糖粉是必不可少的。”他顺口询问对方要不要，不出乎意料的被拒绝。因此他转身用衣服罩住鼻子，继续打扫起来。  
在一起这么久，锐利知道大概说多无用。他知道对方会把该打到的地方弄得干干净净，只是如果对方又咳嗽，锐利可能会更加强硬一些。

…

此后锐利负责站在椅子上擦拭玻璃，这危险的工作还轮不到孩子们完成。珀则拿着吸尘器吸地，已经从一楼干到了二楼。凉负责把垃圾分类扔掉，而护则负责所有厕所清理。而其他两个孩子则分工在一二层擦拭全部家具。  
“淮斗，你还好吗？”星廉注意到了不远处，自从蹲下来擦书架腿后就没能站起来的淮斗。  
“好累…”大概是忍了半天，淮斗一开口就和把最后那口气给吐干净了似的，彻底变成泄了气的皮球。  
对于总是窝在屋子里的他，明明还是个年轻的孩子，却已经想着死宅的领域发展。不光瘦瘦小小，体力也比别的孩子差，这种大型打扫活动在他整理完房间并帮忙擦了大半个一楼后彻底用光。  
“喂，淮斗！”锐利耳朵尖的听到了小儿子的抱怨，于是上前双手捏了捏对方的肩作为鼓励。“不要报怨，这也是很好的运动！”  
淮斗只得消沉的站起来，但他没有去顶嘴继续抱怨，毕竟他也知道是什么造成自己这样的。  
锐利似乎比较满意他的反应，因此猛的拍了一下对方的后背，“是男子汉就好好干起来！”说完就回到自己的岗位上。  
而淮斗因那一下，身子都不稳得晃了晃。  
“加油，淮斗。”并不打算娇惯弟弟，而父亲更不会允许帮忙，所以一旁的星廉只是对他握紧拳头给予了声援。  
在擦干净客厅以后，两个孩子一起拎着水桶换水。得到可以暂时休息几分钟的许可，淮斗拿起了iPad。  
“你在干什么？”握着果汁的星廉从沙发后探出头，扫过iPad上的购物网站。  
“我在搜索有没有自动打扫机器人，”淮斗对自己的选择深信不疑。  
“淮斗，小小年纪不可以想着那么方便的东西，”也不知道哪阵风把这话挂到了刚路过的锐利耳中。“要学会自己动手，看看你现在的体力。”  
锐利并没有生气，反而看着缩了缩脖子的淮斗笑出声。他上前从孩子手里去来iPad，上面显示着飞碟状的自动吸地机。  
“别担心，Papa…”淮斗有气无力的解释，“这个世界上似乎还没有发明那种全能打扫机器人。”  
“也是呢，”锐利扬了扬眉毛。电视广告里并没出现过，现在还没有科技打算发明这种懒惰人的玩意，可未来就说不准了。  
“这种等以后发明出来再说，”锐利把网页关系，以桌面的形式还给了淮斗。“假设有那种东西，倒是可以考虑买一个。我倒是有一个好想法。”  
“？”两孩子一脸问号。  
不过锐利却没告诉孩子们是什么想法，只是带着一种奇妙的邪笑转身离去。他想的就是，如果以后可以有一个机器人，那就设定让机器人随时追着珀给他清理糖纸，或者改装成自带保管箱的机器人来锁起保管零食…


	3. 日夜的暖意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为珀和锐利都是父亲，所以称呼上我有点犯难。大概珀会是父さん，然后锐利大概就选用パパ吧。中文不知道如何区分，我就决定写珀是“爸爸”而锐利则是“Papa”，见谅了！

御津见家的早上其实蛮井井有条的。锐利总会在五点被睡在旁边人的三个闹钟吵起来，而他后来也变为了习惯，因为他们必须起来照顾领养回来的四个孩子。  
锐利上班的西装总是在头天晚上平平整整的挂在衣柜的门把手上，而珀的西装因为很少穿总是被他收入柜子最里侧。  
他们并不是那种会早上起来先给孩子们做精巧午餐便当的类型，大部分食材都是前天晚上备出的晚餐。而早上他们则会用加热好的米饭捏点饭团，并偶尔顺着早餐的套路煎点小香肠或者鸡蛋卷。

…

“早上好！”礼貌的打招呼声，充满精神的小小身影比锐利先行一步抵达一楼客厅。  
10岁的护每次都按照大人的习惯五点就爬起来，而且能很快就将前天晚上准备出来的衣服快速穿戴整齐。他丝毫没有同龄孩子对于早起的厌恶和嗜睡，看起来以后会成为家里的顶梁柱。  
他可以很快的适应别人教的东西，甚至主动上来帮忙准备早餐和照顾弟弟们。不过为此珀和锐利反而担心是不是对方太过于专注于哥哥的职位，而早早就放弃了小孩子该有的天性，即便大家都知道这些孩子经历了什么。  
“早上好，护。淮斗就拜托你了。”锐利进厨房前和从房间里出来的大儿子打了招呼。像往日一样，他将叫醒小儿子的工作委托给了对方。  
“我知道了！”对方丝毫没有厌烦，而是立马行动起来转身跑去了自己房间隔壁。护和淮斗在领养前就生活在了一起，似乎在孤儿院时也是护主动照顾淮斗，因此叫醒的技能是最可靠的。  
只不过如果淮斗困得真不开眼睛，护还会帮他换衣服。近几个月在家长的提醒下，护最近终于不去给对方整理床，而是让淮斗自己整理。  
他们两个孩子的房间明明共用一个厕所相连，但是护却坚持不通过厕所随便进入对方房间。而是每次都绕去正门，先敲门在拧开门把手。偶尔家长真的觉得他礼貌过头，省心到出奇。最初住进来时，淮斗还会每晚上跑去护的房间睡觉。好在他后来就不这么干了。

锐利行动力迅速，他快速将昨晚电饭锅留下的米饭重新加热，然后将准备好的海苔碎末和芝麻放到碗里混合。同时分别给四个区分颜色的儿童马克杯里倒上牛奶送去餐桌。  
他们家在早上给孩子喝的必定是牛奶，果汁什么的那些可以午餐和晚餐再选择。珀往往不管何时都在喝他的nanny乳酸饮品，家里一箱子总让锐利头疼。不过后来珀会把软包装饮料当作孩子们的午餐饮品，所以这也让锐利多少闭了嘴。  
就在他将团成小球的饭团在盘子中的海苔芝麻碎末上滚动时，悄无声息出现在他背后的珀突然单手搂住了他的腰。本来锐利以为自己的爱人怎么都会和平时一样给个早安吻，谁知道对方突然吹了自己的耳朵。  
“呜哇？！”锐利瞬间被痒痒直击的感觉弄的失态叫出来，他彻底从对方臂弯下挣扎出来。好在他一惊同时把饭团丢回了盘子中，要不然大概就要掉地上了。不过里面的芝麻碎片还是多少因为轻盈而溅了几粒在碗盘周围。  
“不要那么小题大做，锐利。”珀对他的反应不慌不忙的评价，顺便抬手用食指将溅到台子上的碎末粘起来，清理到水槽中。  
“珀！你倒是看看时候啊！差点饭团就掉地上了！”锐利捂着那侧耳朵愤愤不平。  
“是你太大惊小怪，”珀点明对方的行为，不紧不慢的帮对方把盘子里的饭团裹好放入孩子们的饭盒。  
“分明是你总是做奇怪的事情！”锐利甩手让对方完成后续工作，而自己侧转移到L形厨房灶台的另一侧。他取出鸡蛋，快速磕了四颗进入碗中。鸡蛋用的速度之快，看来有需要去采购了。  
手中工作不停，珀回头看向一旁往厨余垃圾桶里丢去鸡蛋壳的锐利。随后他鬼使神差的把脖子探了过去，再度凑近了矮个子青年的脸了。  
“干嘛？！”经过刚才的行为，锐利的警戒心也变得敏感。余光捕捉到靠近过来的脸，第一反应就是转头迎面对上目光，一脸怀疑和威胁的从人嘴边移开耳朵。  
“早安吻。”珀说得理所当然，甚至微微扬起一侧眉毛。  
锐利鼻子哼了一声，“刚才你干什么去了，”他是不会忘记对方怎么捉弄他的。即使他每次都记住，可是每次都躲不开…  
“抱歉，这次不会了。”珀说得虽然认真，可从他脸上锐利却看到各种不确定，弄得他满脸狐疑。  
“这次是真的。”  
“我们不是起床时已经道过早安吻了吗？”即使锐利对他总是炸毛且斗嘴，可想想早安吻他却心中还是相当愿意的。只是他也有第二次被耳朵攻击的可能性，不可以掉以轻心。  
珀对上他眼睛几秒，随后快速上前亲了一下他的唇。就在锐利准备心满意足的原谅对方时，却听到对方来了一句“起床那时候你没刷牙，要重来”。  
自己被嫌弃了？对方没刷牙嘴里的味道自己都没抱怨？！哦，锐利现在很想拿起手边的平底锅…

“早上好…”伴随着客厅独间厕所的冲水声，洗完手的星廉走了出来。刚好看到把饭盒送出来的珀，孩子里排行第二的男孩有点腼腆的道了早安。  
“早上好…”珀虽然回应，却少见的带了一点犹豫。最终他还是走上前蹲在了对方面前，抬手揉了揉对方柔软的头发，“睡得还好？”  
对方因为这个问题瞬间涨红脸，接着为了不让家长担心而拼命点头。此时锐利听到后也从厨房探出头，他脸上担心程度比珀要浓重很多。  
看到这里，星廉反而内心愧疚，他只能很小声的道了歉，“对不起…”  
“并不需要道歉，你又没做错什么。”珀尽可能用轻松的口吻。随后他加重力度给对方鼓励的多拍了几下孩子的头，起身走去厨房。为了转换对方的心情，他招呼对方跟过来，“你愿意帮我们把餐桌摆好吗？”  
虽然这不能完全转换孩子的心情，可是找点事情融入家庭总是好的。对方没有拒绝，而是希望表现得更好，所以很快跟进厨房接过锐利小心递过去的盘子。  
9岁的星廉其实是这个家里最后收养的，来到这里才不到三个月。他的父母在事故中去世，锐利将他领了回来。不管是星廉本身的性格，还是因为家里有其他领养的孩子在，他并没有把自己彻底封闭起来，而是努力让自己看起来很坚强。  
然而噩梦总会偶尔袭来，昨晚星廉哭醒以后却根本没和他们说。最后他一个人抱着靠垫坐在客厅的沙发里发呆，是被起来上厕所的凉发现的。  
珀和锐利当然不介意孩子们要求一起睡，如果这能帮助他们度过最早的适应期的话。因此等凉跑去他们房间，将睡觉位置靠近床边的珀推起来后，他们两个人还是耐心劝说让星廉去他们房间的。  
星廉试图让自己看起来完全没问题，可他那湿答答可怜的红眼圈似乎骗不了任何人。等睡到后半夜，锐利他们就发现这孩子宛如一只受伤的小动物，在他们两人之间蜷缩成了一个球。  
临近早上时，珀才将星廉抱回了自己房间的床上，现在看起来对方后来并没有继续做噩梦。只是心灵康复问题还需要慢慢解决，目前这成为御津见家里最大的问题。

…

“你没事了？”继星廉以后，凉是第二个上桌的。他和家长打过招呼后，便坐到了星廉边上的位子。他侧头看过去，往日看起来没什么表情的他还是关心的发问。  
想到昨晚的自己，星廉略微尴尬。他垂下头握紧还一口没喝的牛奶杯，点点头。“没事…谢谢…”  
“哦。”似乎这个话题就这样结束了，凉并没有其他要说的。而是回过头抬手从桌子餐巾架里抽出来餐巾，顺便递给了星廉一张。  
即使想要开口找点话题，可星廉终究没能说出来任何词语。凉在进入这个家以后是说话最少的人，7岁的他和同龄孩子完全不同，成熟的冷漠感使得他并没有在学校认识什么朋友。  
虽然在家里他可以开口轻松许多，也能在必要时自然地加入话题。可对于星廉这个刚加入进来的孩子来讲，单独谈话还有困难。凉并不主动说起来学校和周围生活，而是只有晚饭时会如同汇报似的回答家长提出的问题。  
“你们要涂什么？巧克力酱？黄油？还是果酱？”珀端着面包机里取出来的烤面包来到餐桌前，同时还准备了没烤过的好供双重选择。他会每日帮孩子们涂抹好吐司，因为孩子们总会弄的面包和果酱到处都是。  
“蓝莓酱，谢谢。”星廉想了一下。  
“黄油。”凉的选择一成不变。  
“其实还有混合了蒜粉的黄油，涂抹出来和蒜蓉面包一个味道。”  
“黄油就好，”凉很少改变自己的习惯。  
珀不多说，便按照孩子们的喜好涂抹面包。因为珀的喜好，家里的果酱份很多种，从黄桃到香橙，从草莓到蓝莓，从覆盆子到苹果。当然柜子里还少不了花生酱和榛子巧克力酱。  
此时护带着6岁的淮斗走入餐厅。护很自然的跑去厨房帮锐利端早餐，而淮斗则眼皮打架的瘫在了椅子上。好在他头发梳理整齐，因此没什么值得批评的。  
在给护涂抹完花生酱，以及给淮斗选择了覆盆子果酱后。珀坐到了椅子上给自己的面包抹上了厚厚的一层巧克力酱，并且随后从柜子里取出锐利去海外出差时从荷兰购买的Chocolate Hagelslag（荷兰巧克力碎，也有很多其他口味。和黄油奶油绝配，但我喜欢巧克力酱）。  
“你又撒这么多！”锐利端着香肠，跟着先行端着蛋卷出来的护来到餐厅。等他看到对方面包上浓浓的巧克力酱以后，不禁头疼起来。  
“因为我喜欢，”珀坦然地回答，并且忍不住先咬了一口。  
看着对方把那么甜的东西咬下去，锐利不禁觉得自己看得都牙疼。最后他选择去给自己冲麦片，让自己精力更好些。  
“锐利，来试试这个。”就在锐利端着泡满香浓麦片的大号马克杯回到餐桌时，珀突然招呼他。  
锐利正奇怪为何孩子们突然睁大眼睛一脸羡慕，便察觉到是因为珀递给自己的东西。对方不知道哪里来的速度，用他往日烤饼干的模子把面包中央掏出来了一个心形。  
随后在那一小片心形面包心上涂上黄油，并淋上了上次新买的覆盆子口味的粉红色Hagelslag。一颗小小的粉红色爱心就此完成，被珀送到了他嘴边。  
锐利无法控制自己，却感觉到一阵尴尬而脸红，更何况这么多小眼睛在盯着他们。  
“你知道我不喜欢吃这么甜的吧？”他故意嘴硬。虽然这么说，然而他当初第一次在荷兰超市看到这个时就买回来给了珀，后来每次有同事去那边他都委托人带回一两盒。  
“所以我才弄了小块让你尝尝，”珀含有笑意的口吻中充满了自信。他看得出来锐利的心情，自然也知道对方不会拒绝。  
锐利还是吃了下去，即便口中甜的要命，但他却心满意足。  
孩子们似乎对于那个爱心面包相当感兴趣。虽说他们的经历让他们不会主动开口要，可眼神足够阐明一切。  
注意到这一点的珀回头看向那群小家伙，竖起一个指头，“这次是实验，明天给你们做。”  
“喂！我才不是试验品！”炸了毛的锐利条件反射的喊了出来，可惜对方并没放在心上。  
当然锐利也知道，珀才不是那么想的呢。这颗爱心是给他的。

…

甜而酥松的吐司，外脆里嫩的小章鱼香肠，松松软软的鸡蛋卷。以及搭配的千岛酱蔬菜沙拉，和符合早晨阳光的饮品。餐具碰撞的声音，和咀嚼的响动飘过御津见家的餐厅。  
“星廉明天的小提琴课你会去接吗？我加班，”锐利咽下嘴里的面包以后，向桌子另一头的爱人询问。  
“我明天有一顿商务晚餐，不在家吃。而且要赶稿子。”  
“说的你好像作家一样。”  
“但的确有截稿日，这是毋庸置疑的。”珀订正对方的发言，随后一脸轻松的补充，“我可以让五条去接他，反正他很愿意。”  
五条飒真身为好友，对于小孩子的喜爱让他偶尔会自愿成为保姆。甚至在御津见夫夫都忙碌不能在家时，他可以来家里照顾孩子直至两人回家。  
“你又托付给他…”锐利差点扶额，怎么说这也太欠人情了。  
“他乐此不疲，”珀耸肩同时瞥向一侧的星廉，确认对方并无异议。  
星廉的小提琴演奏是他从小音乐天赋的诠释，也是唯一可以让他完全沉浸在快乐里并且敞开心的方法。为此御津见家从来不阻止他在这条路上发展，除了学校的音乐社团，他们还花钱报了班。每周三天课，不过地点在市中心比较远，必须开车接送。  
他们的教育方针是，除了要迟到或者天气糟糕时接送，一般都是让孩子们自己结伴去学校。护每次都会很负责的把弟弟们送入学校，不过星廉上课地方的距离，他就做不到了。  
因此当他们忙的时候，飒真是不二选择。并且那位青年从来不多争议，甚至自愿去接送孩子，并带他们出去吃点快餐…小孩子们对快餐的喜好，导致锐利后来让飒真选点健康的东西给他们吃。于是飒真带他们去了中餐馆吃炒饭…  
这点的好处便是，如果飒真带着孩子们出去吃，那么锐利自己在家晚上就可以做辣菜了。为了不吃辣的孩子，锐利自从领养护和淮斗后就很注意控制食欲，可以说忍得相当困难。导致他一出差，就会被同行的朋友柊介抱怨他总是点辣菜吃。  
“作为感谢，周末让他来家里吃饭吧。”锐利突然说，同时对一侧的孩子挤了挤眼睛，“正好院子里的樱花开了，我们可以BBQ。”  
这引来了孩子们不小的赞许声，并不出乎意料。按照珀的评价就是，“五条他还真是受欢迎。”

“呜！这个蛋卷太甜了吧！”咬了一口甜蛋卷的锐利不禁皱着眉头抱怨，筷子还夹着的蛋卷直接指向了罪魁祸首。  
“是吗？我觉得刚好，”珀不以为然。他毫不犹豫的夹起另一块送入口中，并为自己调料搭配比例感到很满意，“nice！”  
他们家因为珀的口味，甜蛋卷出现的几率是咸蛋卷的四倍。而因为家庭饭菜口味的关系，孩子们接受甜的能力大部分还挺好的，除了凉。  
凉是几乎给什么吃什么，虽然不挑食是好事，可他们至今也没研究出来对方到底最爱吃什么。凉往往给出的评价都一般，停留在同样的水平线上。这弄的锐利只能努力尝试做新花样，目前并无观察结果。  
“我不是告诉你要加一点点吗？”  
“这就是一点点，”珀的表情及温差可是和锐利成为了两个极端。  
“这哪里是一点点？！”锐利开始后悔自己后来为何要把鸡蛋卷的工作交给了对方，明明这种事不是第一次出现。  
珀无奈的叹了口气，“锐利口中的一点点和我口中的一点点概念不同吧。”  
锐利差点把刚喝进去的麦片喷出来，“那你下次请在你的一点点里取一半。”  
“那可真是难呢…”珀故意做出来头疼的样子，眼底倒是很欣赏爱人苦恼的模样。他回头征求同意似的看向一般都在支持他的护和淮斗，“味道还不错？”  
“好吃！”淮斗的口味越来越像珀了。  
“还不错，”护由衷的给予了父亲支持。  
而另一侧星廉附和的笑了一下，不过看起来反而很为难，可这种事珀会当作没看见…  
而凉依旧一声不吭，他是不管怎么样都可以送入口中的。不论过甜还是过咸，神态几乎淡定得可怕。

…

吃完饭以后，孩子们纷纷把自己的饭盒收入书包，并且自觉的取了箱子里自己喜欢的nanny乳酸菌饮料口味。  
锐利在屋里换好西装打好领带。梳理头发和确认公文包里文件的他，与穿着拖鞋与休闲衣，慢悠悠收拾餐桌的珀完全处于两种状态。  
今日天气晴朗，时间也足够。他们选择了距离家最近的小学，因此锐利不用特意送孩子们去学校。  
每次护都是最好穿戴整齐人，并且会在客厅尽职尽责的等待着弟弟集合齐才出发。而凉往往是第一个抵达集合现场的，最后才是星廉和淮斗。  
与准备出门的孩子不同，锐利没有走去正门，而是朝通往车库的后门走去。  
就在他提上皮鞋刚要开门，身后伸出来的手臂竟突然按在了门上，将刚刚打开的门缝再次合了起来。  
“珀？”锐利奇怪的回过身。  
比他高出许多的男子就这样顺着架势近距离俯视着他，身影将屋内的光线隐隐遮蔽起来。  
锐利瞬间清楚自己会迎来什么，而自己百分百不会拒绝。  
手臂弯曲的力度，重量把珀压向锐利。他们的距离因那填充二人之间的影子而缩短，为他们营造出彼此之间独有的空间。  
珀的吻挂着新染上的巧克力味道，却没有往日那么浓重。早餐温暖的面包香气和食物的气息中合起来，令味道填充速度快却柔上些许。  
锐利才不在乎这些味道如何混合入口腔，覆盖在彼此接触的口腔内壁与舌尖肌肤上。因为不论如何，他都可以清晰的分辨出深层下扩张满他身体的的味道…珀的味道。  
“你刚才又吃巧克力了？”分开后的他，鼻尖仅有的毫米让他们呼吸如气流般拂面而过。他把自己分辨出的事情细语出来，这种早就司空见惯的话此时少了几分抱怨，不过是离别前争取时间的借口罢了。  
“这是面包上的榛子巧克力酱，”珀不会在大事上对锐利撒任何慌，平日也很少。但他偶尔还是会故意捉弄一下，毕竟口中薄荷巧克力的味道，灵敏的锐利不可能发现错。  
还没等锐利再反驳一句，珀故作当然的又短暂封锁了对方的声音。  
这次亲吻快而轻，蜻蜓点水般在那被渲染上巧克力气味的唇上贴过。那柔软的部位，却多少被他先前的行为逗红些许。  
将圈起对方的手臂从门上放下，温柔却有力度的扶住锐利的肩。这次真的在时间休息下该好好收场，于是珀用一臂不到的距离退开。随即欠身握住锐利身侧的门把，为对方推开了门。

锐利舔了舔嘴唇，抛下一句“太甜了”，便快速别开头从门后消失。  
珀可不认为锐利会在这种日常行为上害羞，显然刚才最后的话是对他独有的蜜语。看来快速离开的原因出自其他地方，而珀在回身后很快就发现了缘由。  
孩子们不知道何时挤在他们不远处的门前。虽然现代社会这种事连小孩子都知道，可对于低年级小学生来讲难免冲击过大。  
护死死盯着他，一脸“我可以承受”的样子，可惜严肃的表情完全被涨红害羞的脸给打败。  
但他还是很负责的抬手一巴掌糊住了淮斗的眼睛。淮斗虽然现在把对方手扒开露出余光，但看似满脸问号，大概他真的没能第一时间抓到机会看到大人之间的事情。  
星廉是最会让自己履行原则的，所以他很乖的用双手把自己双眼蒙了起来。至于他是否之前看到多少，珀就不得而知了。直到听到门合上，星廉才从手缝里确认情况。  
另一侧的凉看起来是最淡定的，可是没表情变化的他还是别开头盯着另一侧地面。没人知道他是否受到冲击，唯独他此时的表情容易被误会成不屑的样子。  
“再不走，就要迟到了。”珀等了几秒，在看到眼前的四个小家伙脚如同注入了石膏般不动，他才往前迈了一步如此提醒道。  
就好像他启动了开关，四个人顿时齐刷刷的回头冲向正门。可“我走了！”的招呼声却毫无整齐度可言。从开门到关门，凌乱穿鞋的声音传过来，看来他们今日要跑着赶去学校关大门的时限了。  
“一路走好。”被独自留下的珀扫过周围安静下来的屋子，对那些离去的人同时说到，即使没人听见。  
他从兜里掏出来一块草莓巧克力，边打开包装，边走回房间的电脑前。

…

晚上下班的锐利因劳累而感觉到大脑发胀，好在越接近家他的精神也就提起更多。  
一楼窗户后的灯光打入院子，即使被围墙挡住却也犹如对他招手似的映过边缘。  
锐利在车库内泊车娴熟，很快就踏入了已经开始飘着饭香味的屋内。看来今晚有味增汤。  
一开门，他就被前来迎接的孩子们迎了上来。他真的不知道这个教育是从何而来，或许弟弟们都是跟着护学的。  
只见护上来主动接了锐利的西装夹克，星廉帮忙提公文包。淮斗送来拖鞋，而凉则帮他把脱下的皮鞋放回鞋柜里。  
这不是他们第一次那么做，当然也不是珀教的。锐利开始思考这些孩子的过去是否让他们太早学会了过多里礼仪，即便这很必要，却感觉有些微妙的沉重感。  
想归想，孩子们可以这么做，锐利还是打心底相当享受和开心。

“Papa，有礼物！”最先空出手的淮斗拉着锐利进屋。  
“礼物？”锐利一脸不解。可不得不承认，他得心脏砰的一下，似乎燃起了别样的心情。  
“爸爸准备了礼物，”星廉提着公文包走在前面引路。因为公文包的大小对于这个年龄的孩子来说相当不合体，所以他努力把重力往后放。他似乎认为公文包里一定是很重要的东西，所以拿得相当谨慎。  
“是宇宙，”凉跟在他们身后平静的解释。他表情幅度最不大，可锐利感觉到对方似乎也有了点开心的迹象。他忠诚的希望这个家庭给以给凉的性格多少带来改变，也许这是个契机？  
“宇宙？”  
“是关于天文的，Papa最喜欢的吧？”最前面的护回头解释。因为他身高不够无法帮对方挂衣架，所以便很平整的把西装夹克搭在了沙发背上。

天文的确是锐利最喜欢的。  
他喜欢阅读关于宇宙的书籍，喜欢和宇宙有关的物品，懂得很多星座的故事。他甚至会根据新闻咨询去特意观星。  
这个夏天他已经决定一家人出去野营加形体观测，顺便作为孩子们的暑假观察日记作业。  
每个孩子来到家里时，他也都会送上个有关宇宙的礼物。  
比如星球塑料挂饰，现在挂在凉房间的窗户前。  
宇宙星云图案的被罩是属于淮斗的。  
而护则得到了一个星星台灯，打开开关关灯后会有星星在灯罩内旋转。  
最近他送给星廉一个星球八音盒，里面有星星在闪，他说这和星廉的名字很配。  
想到这里，锐利的心情也是充满了期待。他不是第一次从珀那里收到这类型的礼物，对方总是熟知自己的喜好。

餐桌上的碗筷已经摆好，没盛出来的菜还留在锅中保温。不过他们既没有带锐利去客厅，也没带他去卧室，而是走去了主卧的浴室。  
路过客厅是锐利已经看到茶几上堆满的糖纸和包装，他也能想想到无视电脑桌上的画面。一般来说他都可以不厌其烦的训斥另一位当父亲的，可似乎今晚会有好事情发生，他暂且就不多关注了。  
只见身穿黑色长袖T恤的珀抱臂依靠在门口等着他们，在看到锐利进来后便慵懒的附身探头亲了一下对方额头，说了句“欢迎回来。”  
其实过去他们之间的默契感让他们根本不用打回来不回来的招呼，彼此都能感应到。但如今为了给孩子们做个好示范，那些基本礼节的词语也都统统挂到了嘴边。  
“我回来了，”锐利回吻了一下，心思可飘去了其他地方，“他们说的礼物是什么？”  
珀没多说，只是侧身让出通往浴室的路。

原本雪白发亮的浴室瓷砖墙壁上有了新花样，新增添的瓷砖图案令这个空间焕然一新。  
墙壁高度三分之一出的那排被珀贴上了防水瓷砖贴纸，同浴室应该有的花纹不同，这里是充满了宇宙气息。  
从行星到银河，从宇航飞船到卫星。背景为淡淡的浅蓝色，虽从墙壁里凸显出来，却不和周围的白色相冲突。  
有改变的不光这里，剩下的瓷砖零零散散的被贴满了透明背景的星座标记。各种星星连成的星座遍布整个浴室的各种地方，斑斑点点将空间化作了一个小小观星台。  
“黄道十二宫，”星廉指着最顶端和其他星座有所区分的几个星座。加粗变大的形象分明标记出黄道十二宫的样子，并且按照顺序均匀的围了浴室一圈。  
“太阳，水星，金星，地球….”淮斗举着手数着蓝色那排上的图案，里面从太阳到海王星的顺序被印了上去。知道这些顺序的原因，也都是因为锐利过去教的。  
另外一个改变便是浴帘，原本白色的浴帘被换成了宇宙星云的图案。薄薄的链子上图案印的并不深，带有透明感。但黑色的宇宙中央那如同梦幻般混合的颜色仍然令那周围的墙壁带上了奇妙的气氛。  
虽说浴帘的改变有些夸张，可锐利并不介意。毕竟他可是可以把电脑桌面和鼠标垫都换成星云图案的人。

这些变化昨天浴室里还没有，不得不使得锐利有些惊异的回头看先爱人，“你什么时候准备的这些？”  
珀站在门口没走进来，而是欣赏着家人的开心的背影。他不知道哪里掏出来了一盒nanny，咬着吸管喝了一口。“我有足够的时间。”  
“我竟然没发现…”锐利蹙起眉头，为自己的大意感到难以置信。  
“看来我的隐藏能力更胜一筹，”珀得意的扬起眉毛，咬着吸管头。这次锐利没有上前和他顶嘴，看来这份礼物的确让对方心情很好。  
锐利低头看了看周围观察瓷砖上星座的孩子们，似乎这次可以在泡澡时间里也可以有事情干了。  
他和珀对视了一下，随后笑着冲孩子们议题出来。  
“吃完饭，我们今晚在新浴室里泡澡吧！”

…

御津见家的晚上也蛮仅仅有条的。准备好的晚饭，大家轮班洗完和收拾桌子。只不过锐利每天都要为那堆糖纸而发愁，牢骚一遍又一遍，不过他也习惯了。  
工作和作业，一家五口的夜晚时间。偶尔泡上澡，看部电影。或许天气好，还能看到他们一家人在屋顶天台上观星。


	4. 礼物，We

“啊啊啊啊，热死了！要化了，脑细胞都蒸发了…”高野优太在夏日里发出哀叹。他手里还握着笔，侧身趴在了桌子上，他只能借着桌子面的凉度来安抚身体。  
“今天比昨天舒服多了，”坐在他对面的御津见护用此话安慰好友，抬头笑了一下后再度低头继续把最后一页笔记翻过面。  
高野毫无办法，他只能拿起带的水瓶往喉咙里灌了两口。他们在炎炎夏日里，却坐在居民区附近公园的凉亭下复习着期末考试。挨着湖面的确舒服不少，却也未能让周围空气彻底凉爽起来。  
期末考试临近，身为五年级即将面临六年级的他们，从小就被灌输了要成为学霸的思维。对于提嶺二所投资的这所从小学到大学全包揽的量子校区（别吐槽名字，来自量子猫），在全国也是排名相当靠前的，不过严厉程度也数一数二。  
课程难度已经跨越教育等级，学生从小学课程里就有各项文理科深层知识的初步教育，涉及范围为大学各学科雏型。虽然如此，不过教育水平的确之高。而且地理位置竟然平易近人的靠近居民区聚集地带，交通方便，招到学生一点也不是难事。  
单凭这一点，小学他们的主科里就已经把历史，政治，化学，生物这堆科目统统包揽。因此此时这两名小学生，已经投入到了紧张的复习当中。

高野家因为大扫除很吵的关系，所以高野优太约了护一起去学校图书馆复习。谁知道那里已经被高年级的前辈们霸占到一个椅子不剩，最终他们选择呆在了公园里。  
要问为何不去御津见家？那是因为御津见家人太多了，适合玩耍而不是学习。  
“政治笔记好多…”高野重新坐直姿势看向凉亭桌子上的笔记纸。他们写了一上午，手已经发酸。因为生怕这里也被占领，所以只派了一个人去公园附近便利店买了便当盒。  
“周那个家伙出题也太难了！感觉期末过不了了…不不不！我一定要过，不过的话大概就要死人了，”高野成绩并不差，甚至排名前十内。唯一拉分的就是政治，而这所学校里最可怕的老师恰好还碰在了他们班。  
周康哉，大概是这个学校教室里最奇葩的存在。完全不像是一个教育者的他，偶尔会看起来宛如一个精神错乱者，好在他并没对学生体罚出手过。  
他出题可怕程度相当地狱，上课恐怖程度堪比炼狱。和其他教师关系并没多好，学生也没人敢和他缠上。  
因为他说话和处事态度，校长好几次差点把他炒了。但因为他是校董提嶺二的弟弟，最后都没能成功。同时人们不得不承认，周的知识能力的确很深，甚至超出了其他教师，所以也没资格和他计较。  
“这次考试题不会也是他出吧？那样就惨了…”高野满脸绝望，毕竟如果谁作业太烂或者考试糟糕，那么周康哉的恐怖惩罚没人能逃得过。“要是他能被炒鱿鱼就好了…”  
“这样说是不是有点对不起堤先生…他还每次都请我们吃点心，还送了礼物…”护在对面有点为难，感觉就好像被奇怪的买了人情。  
“堤先生倒是人很好啦…虽然他也蛮奇怪的。”不知道为何堤嶺二相当中意护，但护的确在同龄孩子以及他们年纪里相当出众。偶尔护会被嶺二叫去那看似奢华的办公室请吃茶点，身为他朋友的高野也经常被一起叫去。  
想到堤嶺二对他们的照顾，高野也闭上嘴不再多抱怨周康哉。按照他以前的评价，就是智商高的人都是怪人。  
“不过明年我们就六年级了…学习会比现在紧张吧？”高野还是开了口，“我打心底希望不是周教啊啊啊啊！”  
周在高中，初中都有授课，而小学只负责了一个班，还偏偏是护他们班。只能说他们班比其他班涉及的内容要难几倍，不过成绩也每次都年级第一…想到这里，高野决定暂且忍了不多抱怨。  
“我们考完试就能放假了。”护只能转移话题，“熬一熬就过去了。”距离暑假还有一个月。距离期末还有三个星期不到。

算得上是学习后的小小休息，两个人不知道何时放下了笔。高野因为这个话题内心压力减轻不少，眼睛也亮了起来，“说来，我们家要去海边呢。顺便这边研究课题报告，我决定写热带鱼。”  
“热带鱼？”  
“上次被邻居家的姐姐送了几条。因为他们要搬走了，所以连热带鱼缸一起给了我。”高野回想着，竖起食指解释道。这还真是一个很需要负责的临别礼物呢。  
“你打算写什么研究课题报告？”  
“观星。我们家决定去野营几天，星座观察。”这是两个月前就决定的，还是锐利提出的。一点也不出乎意料，而因为他平日的影响，几个孩子蛮期待这次远行。  
“啊…的确会是你们家会去的地方呢，”和护相处也不是一天两天，也不是没去过他们家玩。高野一副很理解的样子点点头，并且预见到护的弟弟们大概也都会同样的暑假研究课题报告。

…

护在晚上回家时，顺便收到了珀的手机短信。珀提到便利店里有新出的夏季限定Pocky，麻烦他带两盒回来，零花钱会加一倍。  
护当然不是为了那一倍的零花钱，因为他平日没什么想要买。只是他觉得这点小要求没有必要拒绝，并不是故意划分界限，而是他依旧怀抱感恩之心。  
等他拎着便利店袋子走过街道，途径一家书店时，他看到橱窗里展示的书籍。其中一本是关于星座神话的，精巧的硬质厚皮精装书，一套全部都设计成故欧洲风。上面雕花镶嵌都四个角中央，封面是油画形式的插画。  
书页边缘被染成了金色，从侧面看一本书都因为金色而变得奢华高贵。这么看倒是相当适合收藏用。  
锐利不是没有这类型的书，甚至已经记得滚瓜烂熟。他没事就会拿出来看，甚至在孩子们睡不着的时候讲上几个。虽然不能完全记住，不过护现在也能晓得好几个故事。  
忽然的，他想起来一件事情。那时他差点忘记的事情，庆幸自己及时想起来。距离那件事发生还有一个月，还来得及。  
护拔腿跑下街区的道路，冲向家的方向。他速度之快，只是希望把自己想到的事情告诉弟弟们。  
进家的他第一件事就是跑去父亲们的房间，锐利还没下班，珀则在屋子的电脑桌前工作着。  
珀赞许的把多了一倍的零花钱给了他，并且问他要不要来一根新买的Pocky。结果护急急忙忙说不用以后就返回了客厅，留下珀一脸奇怪的咬着饼干棍。

护先从沙发上拉走了淮斗和凉，两个人正拿着手柄打游戏。他们很少玩游戏，这款是上次五条飒真送的。因为那时候五条和他们玩得很好，看在这东西可以改变孩子性格上，锐利便允许他们在周末时可以玩。  
淮斗和凉两个人不相上下，不过“不相上下”的意思指的是斗半斤八两。刚开始玩的他们并不熟练，死亡次数都一样没少到哪里去。  
随后他敲响了星廉的房间门，对方正放着小提琴曲看书。不过他没有阻止其他人进房间，而是乖乖合上了门。  
“发生了什么？”这种神神秘秘的架势，弄的其他人都不自觉的压低声音。  
护拉开椅子坐在了星廉写字台的椅子前，一脸严肃。星廉则选择坐在床上，他以为除了大事，满脸担忧。显然看起护是要和他们讨论什么，因此凉和淮斗也匆匆凑过来纷纷坐在了地毯上。  
“下个月初是Papa生日，我们差点忘记了。所幸还有时间，放假后才到。”护口气慎重。  
其他孩子面面相觑，不过都露出了了然的样子。他们进入这个家以后，大家都相互公布了生日。当然珀和锐利谁都没有忘记，他们都会仔细准备。  
而然而对于孩子们来讲，记得这种事情似乎稍微有些困难。加上最近临近期末，暑假要来临，种种事情冲上头。他们不禁因为自己的失误而感到内疚，眼神垂了下去。  
“所以我打算准备生日礼物！”护说。“但是因为一个人的零花钱太少，所以我想要不要大家合力买个大的。”  
“这个主意不错，”星廉露出笑容第一个表示赞许。“但是你有礼物选项吗？”  
“大概是和天文有关的吧？”淮斗瞥了一眼护，这个答案想都不用想。  
“刚才是因为看到书店橱窗里的星座神话精装硬皮书…所以才想起来了，”护有点不好意思。  
“可是Papa有两套那类型的书吧？而且他还有很多其它书。根本不知道他有哪些，而哪些没有。”星廉指出。他因为来得晚不清楚锐利阅读爱好，倒是这个问题希望护可以解答，只是看似对方并不清楚。  
“只是说这件事提醒了我，并不是打算买那套书。而且我想我们的钱买书还绰绰有余。”  
“可以买多个礼物啊。”淮斗不解。  
“相比买一堆小东西，还不如凑齐买个贵点并且质量好又特别的礼物。”凉转过来给弟弟纠正，他的分析就如同一个成熟的大男孩。  
“对，这就是为何我要让我们合作的关系，”护点点头，并对凉投去了感激的目光。  
“比如…宇宙飞船或者火箭的拼装模型？”淮斗先提出来自己的点子。  
“Papa又不是小孩，”星廉苦笑不已。看到淮斗的失落，他赶紧补充理由，“而且相比那些，他喜欢的应该是行星一类的吧？”  
“星象图，比如可以覆盖整个屋顶…”凉慎重的想，可刚说出来他就自己否认了自己，“额…这似乎并不可能买到。”  
“说来最近网上不是流行一套天文棒棒糖么。”星廉突然想到之前班里女生在说的话题。  
“这个我觉得更适合送给爸爸啊…”护真是不知道为何那个会那么受欢迎，除了好看，棒棒糖并不值那个价。“吃过的人说，味道没什么特别的，只是好看而已。”  
几个人陷入沉默，其实突然这么一急着想，也根本想不到好点子。最后护给他们布置了作业，每个人晚上都可以上网搜索点方案，明天再收集起来共同讨论。

“你们在干什么？”刚开房门，想不到却看到珀站在门口。对方举着nanny乳酸饮料，另只手搭在这边胳膊上作出抱着臂的姿势。他扬起眉毛，看似对孩子们的行为表示怀疑。  
护立马在门口刹住车，这让跟在身后的淮斗撞在了他的背上，好在凉及时停下。  
“没什么，”护很快转换表情，让自己看起来若无其事。“只是….在询问暑假计划。”  
“嗯，”淮斗附和的点头。“比如游乐场之类的。”  
“游乐场？”珀不是觉得小孩子们去游乐场有多奇怪，而是这句话来自淮斗。因为淮斗更喜欢关在屋子里，而不是出门运动，就连户外玩耍的活动他都很少参与。  
发觉自己说错了话，淮斗瞬间卡壳。见到这情况，星廉马上打圆场，“还有去看电影。但是因为决定去游乐场的是三个人，所以淮斗输了。”  
“不过时间够的话，我们决定两样都干，”为了防止淮斗失望，凉补充了一句。  
大人和孩子们之间安静了几秒，几双眼睛齐刷刷的投了过来。珀直面迎上，好好的审视了一边自家的小家伙们，看来他听得出这些孩子们隐藏了什么。  
“是么？”  
“是啊，”星廉慎重其事的点头。随后补充，“但是在之前要先结束期末，我要看书了。”  
“也是，到你房间来打扰你真是不好意思。”抓住了一个好理由，护赶紧点头同意。四个孩子之间突然间架起了一条默契的桥梁，也不知道哪里突然燃起的兄弟情。  
不懂为何他们都会选择不告诉珀，而是自动形成了一条战线。其实这件事询问珀或许也是一个好主意，过生日的又不是珀。然而孩子们决定自己先努力一下，怎么也不想在这种事上轻言放弃，再多麻烦家长。  
“我也要去赶紧复习了！”说完护抛下还没来得及多开口的珀，匆匆走过楼道。他抓着还没来得及丢下的书包走去自己房间，立刻在房门后不见了身影。  
“淮斗，玩完这一局，就要关电视了。我也要看书，”凉这样抬高声音嘱咐，故意让珀听到。他不打算多驻足留下破绽，比淮斗率先朝着客厅走去。  
“好的…！”发觉自己没什么可说，淮斗选择闭嘴不多解释，而是跟着凉匆匆离开。  
珀低头看着几个从他身边迅速撤离的儿子，一种奇妙的感觉用上心头。护已经甩开他，而凉带着不会开口的架势，淮斗在这情况下肯定也不会说。就在珀决定回头问问星廉，对方已经啪的关上了门，把他堵在了门外。  
“…”对着房门挡去的前方光线，珀顿时无语。  
他们家的孩子因为过去的经历，一个个都太过于懂事。他无需担心孩子们在策划什么恶作剧，所以现在需要的，大概只是静观其变了。

…

第二天的讨论会也是在护出门和高野复习完后才开始的。这一天锐利也在忙着上班，而珀则继续在电脑前敲字。  
明明只是准备生日礼物，四个孩子却好像要执行任务一般。等护回来以后，随着他和珀打完招呼，剩下三个人已经悄无声息的聚集到了护的房门前。接着回来的护对其他三个人试了个眼色，几个小鬼便匆匆钻入房间内。  
虽然他们可能不知道，自己的行为看起来是多么夸张且容易被怀疑…

按照搜找的选项，他们选择了几样东西。一个是月球灯，一个是宇航员感应阅读灯。然后便是大一点的物件，星空投影仪和天文望远镜。  
他们先排除了两个灯，因为锐利根本不缺灯。孩子们努力思考自己力所能及的，不过小小的内心却怎么都希望可以计划买一个令人出乎意料的礼物，甚至希望比珀可能会选的礼物都要好。  
“星空投影仪是什么？”星廉询问。  
这款是淮斗看上的，他快速把手里的iPad拿给哥哥们，大家看完都一脸震撼。  
黑白两种选项的投影仪，以圆球的高科技样貌毅力在底座上。如果摆放在屋子里，关灯打开，便会将整个屋顶投影成宇宙。  
看着那华丽的官方广告宣传图，没人不可能心动。屋顶化作了宇宙中的银河，逼真形象不亚于真实看到，浪漫且华丽。  
可是问题还有的，“说来这个只是来投影的吧？似乎没有其他作用…这个价钱好贵…”护不禁想到了资金问题。  
“说起来，真的会像是宣传图那样好看吗？”星廉表示怀疑。这点淮斗倒是没考虑，他们目前还不知道社会上各种宣传图会带来的误导。  
听了星廉提出的话，凉便拿过iPad开始在上面搜索一些人们购买后的评论。果然大家反应效果并没有和宣传图一样清晰漂亮，反而黑洞洞的，寥寥几颗星，显得格外凄凉寂静。  
因为这个投影仪必须在非常黑的情况下才能发挥最大效果，所以这些照片都没办法拍摄到最佳效果。几个孩子陷入苦恼，一方面是他们无法通过照片知道到底效果和宣传上的差了多少，另一方面便是如果效果不好那么钱就白花了。  
想归想，他们其实早就默默于心底把这一项排除了出去。因为不光作用不大，而且他们钱根本不够啊！

“下面一个选项…这个价钱也太高了，”护看着天文望远镜一阵无力。  
“不过这的确是最佳选项了，”凉帮选择了天文望远镜的星廉说话。  
锐利明明那么喜欢星空，却没有天文望远镜。护和淮斗刚住进来的时候询问过，锐利说他以前有一个，不过搬家时带不走只能留在了以前的地方。  
因为忙于工作，并且后来收养了孩子，锐利并没有腾出来很多时间给自己。他会细心的把钱花在必要的地方，无怨无悔的给孩子们营造最舒适的家庭环境。因此天文望远镜这种事他好久没考虑过了。  
在护这么讲解以后，其他孩子自然也觉得这是最好的选项，可价钱实在不是小孩子能担当起的。  
“大家先把钱凑起来看看？”淮斗扫过其他人，最后看向护，“昨天帮爸爸买完以后，护你得到更多零花钱了吧？”  
“但是那个也离这个价格数字远着呢，”护苦恼地揉了揉自己的头发。  
四个孩子纷纷跑去自己房间把零花钱拿了出来，并且丝毫没有考虑留下一点给自己，统统都凑了起来。  
“还是差很多…”护头疼着。“还差了不到一半，但这些数字这一个月凑不出来吧？”  
珀和锐利每个月都会给他们零花钱，甚至必要时还会奖励。比如干家务，成绩出众，或者过节。他们之所以可以凑齐一半多的天文望远镜价钱，是因为他们每个人花钱并不多，都攒了起来。  
护很理智的分配自己的零花钱，最近最大开销都在资料书和复习题本，以及学习用品上。  
凉买了一双鞋，其他都存着。因此他拿出来的钱和护相当。  
星廉买了小提琴的音乐CD，因为音乐需要还有一个MP3。  
淮斗最近第一次花钱，买的就是刚才的iPad。虽然小孩子就自己买iPad或许不太好，可是御津见家似乎并不在意，只是锐利会限制时间。  
最终凉站了起来，“这样算钱不是办法，我们应该按照我们现有的数目来选择。”  
“你是说先看我们手头的钱，再在范围内挑选吗？”星廉做出理解。  
的确，这才是一般该有的流程。他们并没想到预算问题，看上的礼物都超出了范围。可是要从他们手里的数量来找，似乎天文望远镜瞬间就变得遥不可及。

就在大家因为想不到方法而沮丧至极，房门却被打开了一个缝。四个孩子瞬间如同被发现行踪的小动物般要从各自坐的地方弹起来，警戒的盯向门口。  
这个屋子里除了他们，能进来的只有珀了。介于留给孩子们自己房间的隐私，珀还是留在了门边上，只是望着屋内。  
显然他听到了孩子们对话，且很快就懂他们在策划什么，自然苦恼的问题也没逃过这个父亲的耳朵。  
珀双手插在裤兜里，随即选择不解释偷听问题，而是直击问题中心。“我可以出资弥补剩下的空缺，那一半多的价钱就由你们自己付。怎么样？”  
突然的建议让四个孩子暂时大脑短路几秒，彼此你看我，我看你。  
“你们能想到这个计划的确令人欣慰，所以我不打算阻止你们。如果你们看中了那款天文望远镜，那么这就是最好的。剩下部分我可以帮忙付。算起来，就是我们合力。”珀少有的给出了一长串的建议分析。  
孩子们能想着给锐利买礼物，这是一个相当不错的事情，即使他们没必要去选择那么贵重的物品。只是如果这是孩子们努力要去的，那这份礼物不论如何都是最棒的。  
珀不打算劝阻他们，甚至觉得这是一件很好的经历。因此，即使孩子们决定花光他们全部的零花钱，珀也选择不提出帮助和其他建议，只是将后续经费帮忙处补全。  
孩子们又盯着他看了几秒，也不知怎么的，竟然感觉大家透露出了犹豫和怀疑的气息。珀倒是从来没在这点上对自己当父亲的行为产生任何疑点，因此他只是一脸理所当然的看回去。  
“你会对Papa泄露秘密吗？”淮斗小小声询问。  
珀不知道自己看起来是那么不可靠的家长吗？他扬杨眉毛，“我现在是站在你们这边的。”  
几个孩子做了个看起来一点也不隐蔽的眼神交流，好在珀没点明而是等待答复。  
“知道了，”最终长子代替其他人发言，“那就拜托爸爸你了。”  
这么谨慎拜托人的词语从孩子口中说出来，感觉怪怪的。可看起来他们的确很将这件事当回事，认真态度可取。珀便坦然的收下了孩子们送上来的全部零花钱，因为他要刷卡付。

…

考试顺利结束，四个孩子的成绩整体都很令人满意。拿着老师留的作业，告别了同学，御津见家的四个孩子迎来了期盼已久的假期。  
假期刚开始还不到一周，第一件大事就出现了。  
锐利的生日。不过寿星今日也在忙碌于工作当中。因此在他回家之前，家里的五个人有足够的时间准备东西。  
珀负责做饭，而护和淮斗则负责收拾房间。一日下来珀都在洗耳恭听孩子们的装饰提议，导致他今日没能吃上几口甜品。但想到晚上有蛋糕，他就忍了。  
不得不说，他这次订了两款蛋糕。一个普通的，还有一个小号冰淇淋蛋糕。那个虽然说是饭后甜品，却也是故意以此为借口，可能锐利看到又要发牢骚。  
星廉和凉是负责布置房间的。他们摆好餐桌，挂上彩环，并且准备好拉炮。  
因为锐利喜欢樱花，他们还准备了一些带有樱花装饰的东西。比如印着樱花的餐巾，还有樱花的假花散落在房间中。

回家的锐利第一个迎来的便是拉炮。这些他早就预料到，却没想到孩子们热情度比他想得要高。就连往日安静的凉，此时脸上的表情也有了明显变化。  
珀这次很体贴爱人，他竟然少见的放弃了绝大多数甜食料理，而是做了锐利喜欢的几道菜。  
因为孩子们的关系，喜欢吃辣的锐利已经不在家里动辣椒。可是这次却出现了两道辣菜，珀很细心的减少分量以便不用因为孩子们不吃而剩下太多。  
“真是厉害。”锐利扫过打扫干净且布置好的房间，即使只是一点点变化，却还是发自内心的感到开心，连连称赞孩子们。  
帮他放下西装和公文包，以及换好鞋的孩子们。大家都迫不及待的把他请上餐桌。  
珀在锐利落座前上去搂住了对方的腰，为爱人纯上烙印了一个吻。他无需说生日快乐，这就足够表明一切。

晚饭时间里，他们很少可以在饭桌上如此热闹。毕竟暑假也来了，暑假计划成为了主要话题。锐利还为此请了假，决定一家人去郊游。  
锐利今日上班时也从好友司马柊介那里收到了一瓶加拿大进口的冰酒。锐利并不会喝酒，所以几乎不碰酒杯。柊介解释说并酒很甜，并不会有浓重的酒味，所以可以让锐利试一试。  
这款的确出乎意料，香浓的甜度彻底掩盖了酒精的刺激。甜蜜琼浆彻底汇集其中，并不会让锐利感到任何辣感，甚至很少喝酒的他都会觉得过甜。  
而这个甜度对于珀刚刚好，于是这款酒很快就成为餐桌上两位大人杯中的饮品。  
飒真也送来了礼物，是在昨天。他昨天帮忙去接了星廉从练琴的地方回来，顺便把礼物捎进家。是一对袖扣。作为感激，锐利今日上班戴在了西装上。  
“你竟然买了两个蛋糕？！”看着端上来的两个蛋糕，锐利不禁傻了眼。  
“你的生日。几个蛋糕都是蛋糕，吃了它是必要的。”  
“明明是你想吃！”锐利吐槽回去，却决定不追究。他最终决定先饭后吃一块巧克力蛋糕，而冰淇淋留到晚点。

“是不是应该拆礼物？”看着送到眼前已经切成小角的蛋糕，凉代替其他几个屁股已经坐不住的人开口。  
这话瞬间让其他三个孩子失去了自制力，淮斗已经从椅子上跳了下来。  
锐利任由他们干希望干得事情，同时好奇他们能准备出什么。他瞄了一眼对面的珀，而高个子男子却笑得神神秘秘。  
细心用礼物包装纸裹好的盒子分量十足，这使得锐利吃惊不小。包装来自星廉，而几个孩子还在上面挂了贴纸。  
等锐利拆开，顿感心中猛然涌出的情绪令他心跳乱了步调。黑色的天文望远镜，以及部件被整齐的包装着。并且配有三个目镜，并且带赤道仪红点寻星镜。高配置加上备好的三脚架，对于孩子们初次选择已经相当功能齐全。  
“大家合力买的，”护站出来解释。  
淮斗和星廉涨红脸腼腆笑着，护则有些不好意思得闹闹头发。凉虽然没有那么表现明显，但看似因为不好意思而一开目光。  
“谢谢，”锐利伸出手用臂弯搂住距离最近的淮斗和星廉，并抬手揉了揉后方站着的护和凉。  
大概这才是他梦寐以求的东西。明明觉得自己不要也罢，但等拿到时，才发觉内心是多么开心。  
只是他忽然想到什么而抬起抬起头，脸上露出奇怪的神色。聪明的凉瞬间理解到锐利在想什么，于是回头指了指珀，“剩下的钱都是爸爸赞助的。”  
“但是他们花光了他们全部的零花钱，”珀接过话以后先帮孩子们说了话。这是事实，他觉得自己没必要在这点事情上抢走孩子们的功劳。  
锐利露出了然的样子，目光包含感激。他赞同爱人的决定，且顺着对方的话把感谢的词语再度送给了孩子。

锐利先把孩子们送回了餐桌，让他们先把蛋糕吃了。而自己则和珀将望远镜放回盒子中，暂且放入一旁。  
“所以你和他们合力买的礼物？”  
“我只是弥补了剩下部分。我会单独给你准备礼物。”珀扬起嘴角。  
锐利可没见到对方拿出了什么，然而他们的的相处早就让彼此心知肚明。他内心早早发觉了什么，明白对方会想什么，却不轻易让自己相信。  
因为他要对方亲口说。  
珀很快验证他想的都是对的。  
男子凑过来在他头侧轻轻耳语到，“你明天休息。那么今晚晚点，礼物什么的你就亲自体验就好。”  
对方说话时故意呼出的气息钻入锐利耳朵里，加上赤裸裸意思的词语，迫使他缩了缩脖子。他回头瞪大眼睛，却看见对方一脸得意。  
锐利还是感觉到脸部有点升温，哼了一句后快速起身走去餐桌。这算得上掩饰，但也赤裸。因为他笑着，珀则心满意足。  
那种事两人许久没做过，更何况因为收养了孩子。他们生活上平静很多，即使彼此接触早已铭记于心。  
可是等到这般邀请赤裸裸到不会有任何一方拒绝的时刻，那么这一切眼底交换的讯息便足以证明他们心底有所渴望。

…

冰淇淋蛋糕后来成为了第二道饭后甜品，不过并不是在桌子上吃掉的。锐利迫不及待的带着孩子们去组装天文望远镜，而珀毫无怨言的独自收拾餐桌和厨房。  
他们家平日并不会留下人独自收拾，因为用具比较多。可今日特殊，珀心甘情愿让孩子们去陪锐利享受。  
他们并没选择屋顶的天台，而是去了锐利他们所在的主卧室。阳台因为没有什么东西而显得宽阔，天文望远镜不受遮挡的被架了起来。  
黑色的镜桶因夜空和屋内灯光的反差而反射出独有的色泽，三脚架的金属颜色化作反差。他们的第一个目标便是月亮，对准以后才确认功能无误。  
锐利因为得到了这个而兴奋不已，那种流过血液的愉悦感和平日不同。单纯属于个人的快乐，如同回到了小时候。迸溅出来，在体内一发不可收拾。  
孩子们轮番要求看夜空，并且在锐利的带领下识别星宿。  
冰淇淋蛋糕被他们拿来当点心，锐利破例让他们在晚上冲了热可可。他给孩子们讲述天文知识，并且一个个指导如何操作天文望远镜。看来他对于以前那台天文望远镜的手感还念念不忘。

御津见家并没规定具体睡觉时间，但是孩子们都不会撑到太晚。不得不说今天反而锐利是那个带着孩子们兴奋的人，他滔滔不绝的给他们讲故事，灌输知识。  
最后讲累了，他便给孩子们放上了音乐，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。他从始至终这样盘腿坐在天文望远镜下，透过镜片看着那拉近的星空。  
最终孩子们抵挡不住困意，并在他再度讲述故事时一一睡去。吃完蛋糕的空碗摞在一起，搁置在了门口玻璃门内侧。  
凉和星廉依偎在一起，靠着玻璃门放松的摊开腿。而护则躺在锐利身侧，把身子于夏日夜晚的天空下轻微软缩起来。另一侧的淮斗则把头枕在了锐利的大腿上，看着星星的锐利时而抬手揉揉对方的黑色，却并未惊醒儿子。  
珀走入屋内时也脚步放轻，他扫过那些睡着的孩子，看来一会都需要小心搬运。他带了几个毯子，悄悄的盖在了儿子们的身上。  
锐利早就听到他来，所以只是越过肩头瞄了一眼。眼神的碰撞代替可招呼和确认，随后他便继续回头看去星星。

珀并不在意，他轻轻的坐到了锐利后方，和爱人背靠着背。  
他将重量轻轻压向对方，而锐利则顺势用背部平静的承受下来。  
一方望着笼罩他们的夜空。  
一方望着守护他们的家。

“这个天文望远镜多少钱？”锐利呢喃询问。怎么说都不会太便宜，他多少还是在意。  
珀无声的扬起嘴角笑了笑，侧头轻轻用食指的指背扫过了一侧躺着睡着的护，那微微垂下的刘海下，护心满意足的表情让他睡起来宛如挂着微笑。  
“你听过有人送礼物会留下价签的吗？”珀并不打算说出来答案，“也没会送礼物时说出来价钱。”  
锐利并未反驳，好心情依旧荡漾在他们之间。  
珀可以感觉到锐利的心情，因为那份愉悦随着笑意而抖动背部，清晰的传给了他。

“要一颗吗？”珀从口袋里取出一颗糖，越过肩头递到锐利脸侧。  
锐利瞥了一眼，并没拿走。而是抬起掌心推了回去，“才刚吃完蛋糕和冰淇淋，你到底要让嘴里多甜？”  
珀也习惯了对方，他直接打开包装，将其送入自己嘴中。“嘴甜没什么不好。甚至说，这是我一会需要送入你耳朵里的话。”  
双关语总是会轻易撩动锐利的思绪。他的目光放去那高远苍穹上的星辰，目光望见下却映出的是身后的人。

“我只是不希望一会浑身上下都是糖的味道。”  
“我会留下该留下的味道。”  
“…太甜了。”


	5. 观星

“淮斗，别忘记拿你的背包。凉，这个袋子麻烦你带到车上去。护，你的领子后面翘起来了。星廉，去看看你爸爸有什么需要帮忙的。”一大早在出发前，锐利就已经开始忙忙碌碌的搬运东西，顺便嘱咐孩子们各种事项。  
他们的暑假远行终于要开始，这策划了两个月的计划总算得以实施。  
锐利怀里抱着装满食物的袋子，侧着头跟在凉的后面往后院走。在御津见家车库外，这次多了一辆白色房车。  
他们的自驾游即将持续三天两夜，主要是去空气好的野外进行观星。一方面是锐利难得的机会，另一方面则是孩子们的暑假观察报告，再说上次的天文望远镜他们也带上了。  
因为搭帐篷点篝火实在太麻烦，珀和锐利两个人在这方面并不完全在行。最终他们选择租房车，这样不光住所和用具方便，也可以轻易的防止蚊虫和调节温度。  
但对于小孩子们的兴趣，不能搭帐篷难免令人沮丧（除了淮斗，他想呆车里）。为了让孩子们快活起来，锐利果断采取了珀的烤棉花糖建议。因此食物箱子里还有一大包棉花糖，巧克力和饼干。

“你在开玩笑吧？！”就在锐利回到屋里时，他却看到珀抱着一大箱子nanny饮料批发纸箱。刚买的口味还没开封，而跟在他后方的星廉则帮他抱着一个小箱子，里面是其他没喝完的几盒口味。  
“nanny是必要的，”珀强调。  
“那你也不用带一箱！不对，两箱！到底要带多少东西啊！”  
“所以我很庆幸我选择明智，”珀用目光指了指锐利身后院子里的房车。随后他不管三七二十一，抱着箱子直接绕过爱人走出门。  
锐利泄气的翻了个白眼。他知道珀一天可以喝多少盒，在这方面完全不是孩子们的健康饮食典范。因此锐利在星廉经过身边时，便一把拿走了小盒子。他决定把这盒留在家里，并让儿子不用再管，回屋拿背包。  
珀很快注意到了锐利干了什么，他死目般的用鼻子叹息一声。他和锐利除了极其严重且严肃的事情上，从来不会在这种日常里真正吵架。所以他一会肯定会趁锐利不注意将拿小箱子带走，而锐利最终会选择放弃不管。

护坐在门口系着鞋带。要问为何他书包看着比别的人大，那是因为好好学生的他还带了暑假作业，决定休息时动笔。  
而淮斗已经穿戴好，他先前站在门口抱着自己的iPad，帽衫帽子整个扣在了头上。为了让他不要老玩电子产品，因此锐利刚才把iPad抽走装入包中。淮斗此时只能一个人踢着小石子等着其他人。  
星廉这次穿着着小衬衫加黑色吊带西服裤，并且还很认真的打了领结。即使锐利告诉他旅行不需要穿这样，可是星廉的衣服几乎都是般休闲式，锐利觉得该带他去购物了。  
因为背上书包时把吊带弄拧了，于是凉很好心的上前帮星廉整理好衣服。而他自己则戴了一顶棒球帽，换上了新买的运动鞋。  
随后凉帮星廉一起将他们的自带的野餐布以及休息用的毯子搬去车内。锐利让淮斗锁上门，自己将孩子们的洗漱用品给带上了房车。护则在帮着珀将烧烤架搬来。  
既然外出，他们便决定用咖喱和BBQ来解决这两天的晚餐。那已经许久没拿出来的BBQ烤架，此时终于有了用武之地。

…

“等等！你什么时候把那盒nanny拿上来的！”就在所有人上了车，启动引擎后。锐利回头突然发现那一小盒nanny饮料赫然立在了那还没开箱的纸盒子上方。  
“刚刚，”珀不慌不忙的回答。  
“真是的…！”锐利不禁在作为上扶额。  
而珀则得意的一笑，接着不打算给对方任何下车丢下盒子的机会。他带着优势霸占了驾驶座，踩下油门载着一家人离去。

“爸爸，我可以吃Pocky吗？”车刚开，后面几个孩子已经开始翻找零食。星廉举起来珀之前买的红豆Pocky询问，“这里还有两个一样的。”  
“我想吃熊猫盒子的，”凉凑到星廉身边看着满满一个塑料袋Pocky 。白色口味盒子上印着熊猫图案，边上还有对应的黑熊Pocky。  
“可以。”如果孩子们想要吃，身为父亲的珀总是什么零食都给他们。很多时候都被锐利阻止，可是现在是郊游，因此放开很多。  
“我想吃白熊馒头，”淮斗拿出来四个一装的浅蓝色盒子。里面的白熊馒头蓬松柔软，不过袋子上印着的白熊脸并没出现在馒头上。  
“那我要Tokyo Banana…不，还是小鸡馒头吧。”看着弟弟们开动，护也从盒子里挑出刚买的一整盒小鸡馒头。

听着后方孩子们如同开Party，锐利惊恐的回头。不知道何时，孩子们竟然围着一个大纸箱，里面全部都是零食。就宛如圣诞老人的礼物大麻袋，可想而知这个来自谁。  
他恶狠狠的瞪向驾驶座上的人，“你什么时候装了这么大大箱！不对，应该是你何时买了那么多？！”  
“前天为这次外出采购的时候，”珀坦白着，打着方向盘上了主路。  
因为锐利几乎都要上班，所以采购的事情都给了珀。那天珀带着四个孩子“洗劫”了便利店…既然是外出郊游，所以孩子感兴趣以及他自己感兴趣的，全部都购入了。  
“竟然买了这么多，你到底是外出旅行还是吃零食！”  
“两个同时做。”  
“…….我知道！”锐利感觉和他斗嘴一定是脑袋被门夹了。  
看着这边无法阻止，于是他赶紧回头叮嘱孩子们，“每个人只能吃一个！只能吃一个！”  
“？”咬着Pocky的星廉和凉圆脸不知所措的看着他，嘴里咬的饼干棍已经不知道第几根。  
发觉因为和珀斗嘴，而未能成功阻止孩子们“胡吃海塞”的锐利，刚开始旅行就一阵虚脱。而淮斗和护还正嚼着点心，大概阻止无能。  
再度望向星廉和凉，两个儿子还各自拿着一根Pocky，嘴里那半根因为他之前突然说的话而未能咽下。他无言以对，“好了，赶紧吃下去。不要叼在嘴上，坐车很危险…”

再坐正回身，他却察觉开着车的珀不知道那里掏出来了夹心棉花糖塞了一个到嘴里。  
“好好开车，别吃东西！”锐利瞬间爆发。  
这次因为没地方扔，所以珀少见的没把包装纸丢到车座下。而是塞给了边上坐着的锐利。  
“也不要把垃圾丢给我！”  
“那么你要我丢在哪？”珀瞄了一眼对方。  
锐利无言以对，愤愤不平的攥着包装纸。因为没有垃圾袋，他选择塞入裤兜。  
万万没想到，接下来珀竟然从驾驶座边的上水瓶架子上拿起了一盒nanny（锐利不敢相信自己的眼睛，之前竟然没发现！），咬着吸管，单手操控方向盘。  
“你在干什么？！不要开车时喝东西！而且竟然叼着吸管，很危险的好不好？！”

“Papa…”淮斗别别扭扭的开口，声音虽弱，却带有穿透力。“好吵…”  
“…”锐利回头看到后面，四个孩子此时竟然全部捂住了耳朵。大家一脸委屈忍耐的表情，竟然看着相当可怜。淮斗平日很腼腆，但是该出口时说话总是不留情。  
“锐利，大声嚷嚷会吓到孩子们的。”  
本来为自己感到不平的锐利，多少因为孩子们而感到尴尬。可是珀一开口，瞬间给他打了把火。他炮弹似的别回头，瞪大了眼睛，“还不是因为你！”  
“孩子们还在发育，你的音量对他们的耳朵不好。”珀义正严辞，可是毫无根据。  
锐利感觉自己额头爆出青筋，“你——！！”  
“开车不要大声说话，会咬到舌头。”  
“…….珀！！！！！”  
珀挑起眉毛，完全不在意对方心情温差，只是哼笑出来。锐利的怒吼回荡在车内，而孩子们只能无奈的面面相觑。

…

BBQ的肉串珀选择了腌制，因此食物放在调料中还需要过一晚上。所以第一夜他们决定做咖喱，但还是会升起一个小火堆，可以让孩子们烤棉花糖。  
“Nice，”珀看着护用河边的石头架起的小火灶后，给予了相当的肯定。看来之前学校组织的野外求生活动有所帮助。  
其他三个孩子则围着架起来的白色塑料折叠桌，负责帮忙处理食材。即使这个年龄，珀他们已经允许他们碰切菜刀。因为做饭是迟早要学会的，干脆就从现在做起。  
“像这样子，边切边转。切成块，”给胡萝卜清理了薄薄一层外皮后，锐利示范完，给刚切好茄子的凉分配了下个任务。  
只见加刀下来，凉学得相当顺手。  
要说肉的话，这次锐利选了五花肉。因为还没用五花肉做过，因此其实有点小期待。肉因为柔软和韧劲而不好切，怕孩子们伤到手，所以锐利决定自己来处理。  
淮斗被分配去边上的小溪里洗迷。这里河水清澈自然，他们认为用这里的水并没什么不好。淮斗平日总是闷在屋子里，让他走一走比较有好处。

就在锐利刚开始切，便无意间发现对面切胡萝卜的凉停下了动作，一脸费解和担心的冲另旁边的星廉投去目光。  
星廉低着头，刘海遮住了他的小脸。锐利只能探出身子侧过头，希望能观察出对方，因为儿子明显不对劲。拿着刀的手打颤，切的相当艰难，而肩膀因为忍耐而颤抖。  
“星廉？星廉，你没事吧？”  
“没….没事….”对方逞强的声音挂着鼻音。大概是开口让他松了劲，于是再抬起头的时候，尾音都破音了。  
“我没事的！”星廉使劲撑着因为洋葱而辣哭的眼睛坚定地回答，即使相当没有说服力。因为他整个眼里都是泪，看起来相当痛苦。  
“等等，我不是让你切土豆吗？”锐利看着对方手里的洋葱顿时困惑。洋葱圈因为切开，而有些散落的掉在菜板上。而星廉即使眼泪哗啦哗啦的，却依旧努力动着刀。  
只是因为刺激，星廉的眼睛看似要睁不开了。而泪水让他看不到，洋葱差点切偏。这把锐利吓了一跳，“等一下？！闭着眼睛会切到手的。别切了！”  
“土豆切完了….”星廉的眼睛每眨一下，泪眼都止不住。水汪汪的眼眶里可能真的糊了看不清，他在指向装好土豆的盘子时，其实指成了凉切好的茄子。“本来想多帮点忙…所以帮你切洋葱…”  
一边解释，他一边不忘继续干活。一刀切下去，星廉还是坚持不住的松下刀。用手背抹眼泪，结果手上的味道辣了眼睛，顿时发出了如同小狗抽泣般的呜咽，眼泪使劲从睁不开的眼缝里钻出来。  
“不要用手擦？！”星廉看起来如同真的哭起来，顿时把一边的凉吓一跳。失去了往日的淡定，凉快速上前抓住星廉的双手，将手辣开对方的眼睛附近。“会越擦越辣的？！”  
凉赶紧抓起来一边桌子上的凉毛巾，帮忙敷在了星廉的眼睛上。  
“对不起…我没事的，”星廉用手抓着毛巾按在脸上，可是因为手的味道而根本不管用。他只能放手，让凉给他敷眼睛。

桌子对面的锐利看着两个孩子，虽为他们之间相互照顾感到欣慰，可是也感到很好笑。“你们放着我来切就好。”  
“没关系，我帮他切。Papa忙你的就好，”凉决定接手过这个任务，并且不放心的看了一眼星廉。对方眼泪少了很多，但从毛巾后面终于睁开的眼睛湿答答的。  
“凉？”星廉略微吃惊。他快速用毛巾擦了擦手指，凑到凉身边，“我自己来就可以。”  
“你需要休息一下眼睛，”凉说这用目光指了指自己的胡萝卜，“你切胡萝卜吧。”  
“真的….没问题吗？”虽然被要求换位，可星廉似乎并不希望把自己原本的工作轻易丢给对方，所以不安心的没移开脚步。  
一刀，两刀。第一半洋葱被处理完，可是凉的动作已经没了切胡萝卜和茄子时的利落，下手变得犹豫不决。  
“凉？真的没事吗？”星廉因为察觉到了对方的变化，而不放心的投去视线。  
“还好…”凉的音调依旧同平日一样低而平缓，却有点含糊。结果等他拿起另一半时，眼泪就开始啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。  
为了让星廉和锐利放下心，凉保持一脸冷静的抬起头。然而那一脸的泪痕根本让他看起来让人担心，即使他不愿意，眼泪往下掉的速度就和下小雨似的。  
“果然还是我来吧？！”星廉赶紧上前要帮对方切。可是刚一靠近，还没恢复的眼睛就因为洋葱的味道而眯起，皱起来的没有下眼泪再一次涌出。  
“看来还是我来吧！”察觉对方的情况还没恢复，凉坚持让自己帮忙切洋葱。他握着刀，努力提高速度的切了几下，却没想到顿时泪如泉涌。

本来两个孩子是要抢洋葱，结果现在都被迫停下来。  
彻底睁不开眼睛的他们，摸黑着挣扎去找凉毛巾。一脸的泪就和洗过脸没啥区别。  
“等等——？！”注意到孩子们抓起的毛巾，锐利赶紧伸手要阻止。然而一切太晚了，两个孩子已经把毛巾两头分别盖在眼睛上。  
那条毛巾是之前凉给星廉擦脸擦手的，上面眼睛沾了洋葱的味道。可想而知，两个孩子顿时发出了呻吟，泪腺如同发洪水似的往外跑。  
“….”看着变成泪人的两个人，锐利满脸无奈。他赶紧放下刀走上前，用水瓶给他们俩洗毛巾。“洋葱还是我来吧…你们俩忍耐一下。”

“我洗完米了！”就在锐利给两个一脸泪得孩子擦眼睛时，洗了很久米得淮斗回来了。不知道怎么弄的，他的衣服和裤子上都有被弄湿的迹象。  
不过当他看到这两个哥哥的情况，顿时傻了眼。难道洗米的时候，这里发生了什么吗？！为什么两个全哭了呢？！  
“锐利，你把他们弄哭了吗？”抱着废报纸决定去点火的珀路过这里，不禁奇怪的停下脚步。  
“这是洋葱的问题好吧！”锐利因为自己的委屈而大声抗议。不过他现在才没心情和对方斗嘴，而是急急忙忙帮孩子擦眼睛。  
为了安慰一脸不安的淮斗，珀揉了揉对方的头。不过低下头恰好看到米盆里的珀，多少还是无语了一下。  
总觉得米少了不少呢….  
算了，他暂时决定闭嘴不提。下次看来要让对方多练习几次，而不是让对方轻易给喂了鱼。

…

晚饭过后，他们开车去了河流附近不远处的林外空地。那里之前也是一个小露营点，后来搬去了其他地方。  
因为他们一家人暑假刚开始就行动很早，所以这里暂且无人，他们可以随心所欲的享受空间。他们将房车停在了一个原木边上，大家以原木为椅，在前方点了一小堆篝火，开始烤棉花糖。  
锐利早已按耐不住，他在不远处的的草地架起了天文望远镜。  
夜晚降临，这远离城市的宁静之地，干净的空气将上方的星辰暴露无遗。  
黑色的夜空在接近地面时被星球染上薄光，那忘不去尽头的宇宙从高空中满满渗透下藏蓝。黑与蓝相互调和，逐步渐变，晕染过整个苍穹。  
没有云的夜，丝毫未有任何影子侵入的迹象。空的色彩匀称而柔和，明明看似纯黑，却隐藏着说不出的基调。  
于是那幕布上被宇宙点上颗颗繁星，闪灼的光点同碎钻般星罗棋布的洒在安静的大地之上。  
篝火的光焕发着橘黄，炙热却柔和的温暖过四周围起的碎石。跃动的火花与自然天空下亮度形成碰撞，令御津见家所处的位置涂抹上强烈的色调差。从亮黄到沉黑，大家的影子向外侧拉扯伸长。

珀用刀把捡来得树枝削掉皮，里面干净的白色木心露出，便将这长长的细棍子当作了烤棉花糖的支架。削尖的树枝叉起雪白柔软的棉花糖，放在火前感受余温。  
几个孩子有模有样的学着珀的方法，转动着各自的树枝。会看到那纯白的表面渐渐有了变化，稍微烤过的蜜糖色不惹人注意的从表面下浮偷偷浮现出来。  
好在棉花糖很快就会烤好，只要白色的糖往下垂头，便知道已经开始化了。他们在饼干上放上巧克力块，随后将棉花糖搁在上面。另一片饼干一压，柔软却依旧保留着粘稠韧劲的糖便瞬间扩散填满饼干之间。热乎乎的温度让巧克力在内部悄然融化。  
自己制作小小的夹心饼干，无非是烤棉花糖的最大乐趣。即使如此，为了明天晚上的饭后甜品，珀多少还是有在计算今晚的食用量。

珀端着夹好的烤棉花糖盘子走去了锐利身边。看着孩子们围上来锐利也不好拒绝，他这才终于有时间把眼睛从天文望远镜前移开。  
“烤棉花糖配热可可，这个搭配你不会拒绝吧？”接过棉花糖的锐利，紧接着收到了珀递过来的马克杯。  
热可可，大概是锐利最能接受且喜爱的一种甜了吧？  
那种暖暖的感觉，和其他不同，是可以丝滑顺下喉咙让身子暖起来的存在。如果曾经需要，那么现在只是一种喜好。因为可以温暖他的存在，如今则是身边的人。

…

晚上时间里，淮斗因为低年级不需要写观察报告，所以他抱着iPad和珀一起窝在原木下打游戏。  
淮斗闯不过的关都让珀帮他过去，但是因为看的太兴奋，他差不多把整个小身子都歪入了珀的眼前。  
“淮斗，你挡到我了。”珀一边提点，一边侧头快速瞥到屏幕，险险避开了一个障碍物。  
淮斗赶紧缩回身子，却依旧扒在珀的那侧大腿上。他规规矩矩的不打算妨碍珀，可是只要一看得投入，他就不自觉的开始往屏幕前凑。  
因侧手臂没有足够的空间，珀对于人物方位控制稍微有点费劲。过了一关后，第二关最后还是Game Over了。  
“我要再试一次！”淮斗在这种事情上不想输，他少见的斗志很勇。虽然这一次也失败，可是他操作已经比上一回合上升了个层次。

锐利那边因为和篝火有距离，而点上了一个便携式小灯。几个孩子轮番在锐利的带领下，从星星位置的解说到星座的描述，统统都得到解答。  
随后几个人从书包里掏出来自己的暑假作业报告册，在上面开始纪录刚才的东西。  
三个孩子围着小灯在草地上趴了一圈，笔因为地面不够平整偶尔会写得有点歪。好在后来护将自己带来的书本分给了两个弟弟，才得以垫在下方。  
这个作业还需要画图，所以他们开始画那些眼睛捕捉到的星座。而星座之间的比例，星星的位置和距离，全部都是让锐利一点点更正。似乎在这方面，锐利极其注重细节且严格。  
这次出行除了放松，还有学习。既然如此，锐利也没家里管的多，他允许孩子们从珀带来的零食箱子里拿吃的…反正他阻止不了珀。

一晚下来，孩子们的报告也写了一半，大家没心情在暑假里再继续学下去。既然还有明天，锐利也心软起来，反正明日还能观察到其他，这样孩子们的作业内容也可以写得丰富一些。由此他让孩子们收拾刻本，先放松一晚。  
珀和淮斗帮忙把吃完点心的盘子给洗了，护冲了几杯热可可分给其他人，随后大家一起围坐在篝火坐。  
回来的珀选择了孩子们中央的位置，开始给他们讲不知懂哪里蹦出来的故事。但故事里面总是混入奇怪的东西，比如一个叫“巴布豆”的东西…  
孩子们不知道第几次询问那个是什么，可是珀竟然随便糊弄过去，顺理成章的往下讲…  
“巴布豆到底是什么？”凉皱起眉头，小小声的对边上的兄弟们询问了一句。  
“大概是怪物什么的吧…？”星廉不知道作何解释。  
“这个故事和怪物有关吗？”淮斗表示怀疑，可是珀似乎完全没在意他们。  
“或许是一只狗的名字，”护想了一下。他当然不清楚，只是这么解说感觉更好点。  
“哦，原来是这样。”其他几个人相互点头，想不到竟然接受了这个设定？！  
“狗的名字好奇怪啊…”星廉抱着双腿，压低声音吐槽。  
在不远处继续观星的锐利，听到珀那个故事以后不由无奈的吐了口气。他越过肩头回看过去，发觉孩子们虽然感觉故事很奇怪，可大家谁都选择没有吐槽或离开。  
由此，锐利也决定暂时算了，让珀继续讲吧。而他自己则把那无厘头的故事屏蔽掉，精神再度集中回天空。

锐利其实并不会在难得的假期里放弃和孩子们共同时光，所以他有节制的收起了天文望远镜。这是他今年受到最棒的礼物，因此每次都会仔细放入袋子，再整齐的收入盒子中。  
时间划过了十点，孩子们统统安静下来。篝火被扑灭，改用了便携式小灯。因为野外的清爽，几个人并没有回车上，而是享受夏季野外的凉爽。  
时而有点小凉风，这时候带来的薄毯起到了决定性的作用。两个家长很有心的给孩子们抹上了防虫药，接着给他们换上了薄薄的长袖衣。  
几个人再次冲了点热可可，捧着杯子在原木下铺上垫子，挤在一起。他们把iPad摆在前方，里面播放着最新的动画电影。这是今晚最后的消遣。

然而孩子们很快就发困起来。锐利把最小的淮斗侧着抱在自己的大腿上，用自己披着的毯子将彼此圈了起来。同时双手握着还留有余温的可可马克杯。  
护坐在锐利身旁，迷迷糊糊的靠着原木垂下头。才过了几分钟他就被睡魔给拖走，身子软塌塌的滑过原木落向自己的父亲，此时正枕着锐利的上臂。  
他身上的摊子滑落了一半，堆在肚子上。似乎他根本没察觉到，睡着的淮斗因为侧身的关系，把脚搭在了他的小腿上。  
珀坐在锐利的另一侧，身前间腾出地方给星廉坐。星廉在父亲的怀抱下沉沉睡去，毯子将他们俩身下全部裹了起来。  
珀并没有那么冷，所以他只是帮星廉掖好毯子边缘。而儿子的体温已经让他肚子暖暖的。  
凉在另一侧靠着珀，侧身将背部倚住父亲，珀抬起那侧手臂将他圈了起来。毯子被他从上铺到下，露出来的手臂隔着毯子握着喝空的马克杯，搁在肚子上。  
为了不让他弄倒，珀小心的从他手心里将杯子抽了出来，抬手放在了原木顶端。凉因为那小小的动作而动了动，呼吸快了一拍，却没被弄醒。  
凉外侧的那只手也因为刚才的动作而垂了下来，同前方垂下手的星廉悄悄碰在了一起。两个孩子彻底安心的依偎在珀的怀里，头相隔几米却并未靠在一起。

珀和锐利不想起身惊醒睡着的这群小家伙，所以也没有动身关了电影。他们早就不去注意情节和台词，而是享受这安稳的一刻，有一搭没一搭的聊着生活上的琐碎。  
“突然觉得这一刻停止也不错，”锐利这样感慨。  
他小心移动手臂，在不惊醒护的情况下让自己的臂弯绕去另一端，把儿子让自己怀里搂紧些。然后他用两根手指小心的夹起那堆在护身前的毯子，帮他往上盖了盖。  
“可是时间并不会停止，”珀扬了扬眉头，打趣的看着一旁的爱人。  
对于对方故意装诚实的泼冷水，锐利早就习惯。但他还是露骨的白了对方一眼，“我当然知道，我只是感慨一句！”  
“哦？”珀并没受到思考影响。“因为有这片星空？”  
“因为在这片星空下，有我爱的人…”锐利知道对方故意和他岔开话题，所以不禁特意加重字音。但他很快注意到会不会弄醒孩子，所以立刻又降低音量。“我的确喜欢星空，但是那是以前。”  
“你现在也喜欢，”可能是因为现在坐姿的关系，珀忍住没有其身去拿糖，兜里也吃完了。缺乏糖分，让他少有的话多起来。  
锐利想了一下才再次开口，“但我后来觉得没有天文望远镜也可以，少看几眼天空也可以。因为我觉得，我眼里已经被填满了。”  
这话的收尾，使得两个人回头的目光恰好碰上。这话清晰明了，两人彼此会心一笑。  
爱好是生活的一部分，这之间其实根本没有冲突。但如果共同生活，那么以前的习惯也会多少有所改变。可是珀从来都不需要锐利为他而改变喜好，但能被锐利放入最重要的位置，他难以言喻的开心。

“重要的不是可以看到星空，而是可以和谁看。”锐利耸了耸没有护靠着的那侧肩，“星空下，一家人一起，我觉得这样的时刻定格也很不错。”  
“星空下，和家人一起。Nice，我由衷的对你表示赞同，锐利。”珀口吻认真，“但是你说希望时间停止，那么我就不同意了。”  
少见的在这方面被否认，锐利有点吃惊的看向他。“为什么？”  
“因为停止的话，时间就不能流逝。如果时间不能流逝，那么我们也就无法做出后续的任何行为。”  
这是理所当然的结论。不过这样的分析摆在这里，却难免令锐利感到不解。

“所以？”锐利扬起眉。  
“所以…”珀声音宛如被温暖含化的巧克力，压低的声线在呼吸的热气里飘渺萦绕。  
他抬起空出来的手臂搂住了锐利，掌心温柔的托起对方的柔发，扣住一侧迫使爱人转向自己。昏暗偷走了光，但他们却能捕捉到对方，印入瞳下。

“定格的话，我就不能吻你了。”  
倾下身的他，用手托起引导对方。  
靠近的距离，让他们不留空隙。

他们在星空下吻住彼此。  
在孩子们的拥簇下依偎。  
唇碰撞的热度因夏日野外的夜空而发凉，两种温度结合，使得那送给对方的呼吸也炙热得好似融化。  
大概就和他们生活一样，共同抚平庇护的生命中，彼此一齐握住的往往都是希望。


End file.
